Twin Catastrophy Quick Versions
by MaskOfFire
Summary: Here are the quick versions of books 2-4 of my Twin Catastrophy story to make up for a few issues I'm having. Focuses on the major events that happen in each book as we see Alexis go through and affect the story of Harry Potter we know and love.
1. Intro

I've only gotten a couple of review about this, but still, it was the opinions from some of my readers. I'm not entirely sure what's been holding the rest of you back from saying something, and I won't begin to guess, incase I'm wrong. I just want to remind everyone that I truly want to finish TC one day, but for now, I just can't find it in myself. So instead, I'm doing this: I'm giving you the main events that happen in the rest of the TC books, including the final epilogue.

I'm making this separate from the original books, so I can delete this when the day comes that I can finish TC. Each chapter will be the main events that happen throughout that individual book, aka: the rest of book 2, book 3, and book 4. The last chapter will be the epilogue (maybe, it could spoil something in from It's Complicated and/or Just Being Me).

Now, before I start, I want your guys' opinion on one more thing. Should I work on It's Complicated and Hopeful Beginnings? Or Shifter? To help you choose, here's the bio's for each.

It's Complicated

Draco Malfoy is stuck at St. Mungo's 4 days out of the week, living his life after the war. As the days go by, he discovers a career he could love, friends in odd places, and a peculiar woman who might just make him fall. A DracoxOC fic.

AND

Just Being Me

Kiera Hale was first noticed by Harry Potter when she was 12 years old, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive at Hogsmeade. Now that the war is over, she's got his attention again as a girl who doesn't care that he's the Savior, just that he's Harry. A HarryxOC fic.

-OR-

Shifter

Rosalie Pritcherd is out for revenge. Being the Shifter and alone won't do her any good. So instead, she seeks out the one person destined to kill her target: Harry Potter. Along the way, she learns a thing or two about friends, love in odd places, and hope. A HarryxOC/DracoxOC fic.

So make your choice. Leave a comment. And please, be understanding.


	2. Book 2 (Chapter 9 to Ending)

Book 2: The Quick Version (the parts after what's currently up)

"Ronald Weasley, you have no right to have ever called yourself a friend of Harry if you're this much of a fool!" I growled, advancing on the shorter-than-myself-by-a-single-inch red head, the younger boy's eyes suddenly wide with fright as he quickly tried to scramble back and away from me. "Do you seriously think he put his own name in the Cup? If you were really his friend, ever in your bloody life, you'd know that he doesn't want the fame! He hates it you insolent little boy!" I shouted, then looked around me. "You're all idiots!" I yelled at those staring in the Gryffindor Common Room. "I thought Gryffindor's were noble. Honorable. I guess I was wrong! How can you be proud of yourselves? Believing in lies and idiotic tales Rita Skitter just made up to add a little drama into a boy's life? You should think yourselves lucky to even have Harry breathe the same air as you! He's just a boy who's had a lot of horrible things happen in his life and if you can't see that then screw you!" I shouted before storming out. When I'd left Gryffindor Tower, I heard footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder, ready to yell at whoever it was, but stopped when I saw Harry, Fred, George, and Hermione. "…too much?"

"Too much?!" Hermione said, eyes wide. "You silenced the entire common room!"

The twins broke out in laughter. "Hey, someone had to give them a slap in the face." George said, pulling me into a hug. "You did excellent."

"Oh whatever." I rolled my eyes and looked at Harry. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah…" He smiled slightly. "Though I have to admit, you might have gone a little far."

"Oh please. I would have gone 'a little far' if I threatened to hex off Ron's bullocks and say I'd never give them back." I said, grinning at the laughter and single gasp of shock from those around me.

* * *

I bit my lip, watching as the Durmstrang boy, Viktor Krum, retrieved his egg, his clothes smoking. My foot was taping nervously against the wood beneath it, jiggling the rest of my body as though I was a bundle of nerves. I was, not ready to see Harry risk his life for this stupid tournament.

"He'll be fine." A voice whispered in my ear. I blinked and turned around. Both Fred and George sat directly behind me, but neither showed any sign of having been the one to have spoken just now. I blinked at the two and frowned softly before turning forwards again. I couldn't think about the twins right now, not when Harry was in danger.

* * *

A growl of frustration left my throat when the _millionth_ guy asked me to the Yule Ball. When the bloody hell did I become so popular?!

"No, I can't go with you, sorry." I said, barely stopping myself from snapping at the Hufflepuff in frustration.

He blinked at me and frowned. "Why? Do you already have a date?"

I blinked at him and sighed, about to say that I didn't when I paused. "…yeah, I do."

"WHAT?!"

I turned around quickly at the shout and blinked several times at Fred and George. "Oh…hey guys."

"You have a DATE?!" George asked.

"WHO?!" Fred asked.

A frown appeared on my lips. "You two are just as bad as the other idiotic, hormonal guys at this school!"

"But we thought you were going to-"

"-go with one of us!"

"Then you should have asked me sooner, idiots!" I snapped before turning on my heel and storming off in a huff.

* * *

I fidgeted slightly, a frown on my face. "I look stupid." I huffed, turning around to see the back of the dark violet gown I wore. "I hate dresses."

"You look perfect!" Hermione sighed, using a spell to get her hair up into an array of curls. I shook my head, my hair up in a simple messy bun with my bangs and a few strands of hair hanging down to help frame my face. "I'm the one that looks stupid."

"Oh please, Ron's going to be green with jealousy when he sees you on Krum's arm!"

I saw her turn bright red through her reflection. "I don't know what you're talking about." She grumbled.

I chuckled softly. "Fine, pout, but you know it's true."

She rolled her eyes and turned to me. "And what about the twins?"

"What?"

"Oh please, we both know you're hoping Fred shows some sort of jealously when he sees you got Oliver to come and be your date." She grinned. "I mean really, Oliver?"

"He offered to help when I needed it." I huffed, cheeks pink. "And he knows I only want to be friends."

She blinked. "You told him…didn't you?"

"…..before you knew, actually." I said softly.

"Alexis Cooper! How could you?!"

* * *

"He's staring."

The words were whispered in my ear, making me blush faintly.

"Shut up, I'm dancing with you, idiot."

Oliver chuckled and looked at me. "You just have to tell them how you feel and he'll jump to the idea that you want him."

"Yeah, because the fact that I chose him as my first kiss wasn't a sign as it stood." I grumbled.

"You still haven't told me that whole story." He grinned.

"And I tell you too much stuff. You're as bad as Hermione."

"Says the girl who won't stop owling me about Fred's odd behavior."

"Oh shut up Oliver, someone might hear you!"

He laughed full heartedly, shaking his head at me, earning my heels on his toes.

"You are a cruel young woman Alexis."

"Shut up." I huffed, pouting. "You're enjoying this too much."

"What can I say? The girl of my affections asks me to a romantic ball on Christmas Day and I'm not allowed to enjoy myself?"

I blushed and looked away. "…Oliver…"

"I know." He said softly, smiling sadly. "Let me have this then and I won't spell a bit of mistletoe to float over us to steal a kiss."

I glared. "I was gonna kiss your cheek or something to thank you, but I think another stab of my heel to your toe works as well."

He laughed again. "Careful now Miss Cooper, I'm a professional Quidditch player now. You can't go breaking my toes off the Quidditch pitch."

"Mind if I cut in?" Oliver and I turned our heads to see George standing there, smiling sheepishly. I smiled back at him.

"I did promise you and Fred a dance tonight." I said, looking at Oliver. "And you should rest your precious toes, Mr. Quidditch star."

Oliver chuckled and nodded, handing me over to George as the next song started.

After a few moments, George sighed. "Why him?"

I blinked and frowned. "If you or Fred wanted to go with me, you should have asked." I told him. "I got tired of waiting so I asked McGonagall if it was okay to invite Oliver, so I could shut up all those guys."

"There were only 5 asking you." He pointed out with a smirk.

"Yeah, but they kept asking me!" I shook my head. "When the bloody hell did I become so popular!"

George laughed, causing me to grin. "Okay, so Oliver was just a backup. I can do with that. …I don't know about Fred though."

I couldn't help the blush that suddenly dusted my cheeks. "What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him.

"Oh come on Alexis, just look at him." He said and turned me so I could see Fred over his shoulder. He was sitting with his date, Angelica Johnson, and looked positively miserable. For a moment I could have sworn I saw him shoot a glare over at Oliver, who was getting some punch. "He hates that you got Oliver here." George went on. "Throughout this entire year he's being torn apart. He wants us to be happy, and he thinks that's only if we're together. But…I keep a close eye on you."

I blushed darker and tore my eyes away from Fred to look at him. "…George, I-"

"It's okay." He smiled at me softly. "I knew a long time ago we couldn't both have you. And I see the way you look at him sometimes, when you think others aren't watching."

I looked away, because I saw a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"You can make him happy. You can be happy." George smiled sadly. "That's all I can ask for."

"George, I am so sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. You couldn't really control it." He told me and I nodded, sighing.

"I…just don't know what to do about it." I admitted softly. He grinned at me.

"Take your time then, just don't break his heart, alright?"

I rolled his eyes. "I don't plan on it." I told him softly.

* * *

"Thanks again Oliver." I said, standing on my tip toes to kiss his cheek when he dropped me off at Ravenclaw Tower. "It was fun, even when Fred tried to put that Puking Pastry in your food."

He grinned. "Yeah…what did George want to talk to you about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I blushed instantly and looked away. "…nothing."

He blinked and grinned. "Oh come on now, what was it?"

I glared at him. "He…said he just wants me to be happy, even if that means me dating you. But then I told him the only reason why I invited you was because you're a good friend and I wanted to get all those guys to stop asking. If they wanted me to go with one of them, they should have asked." I shrugged and sighed.

Oliver grinned knowingly and I glared at him again. "Oh shut up!"

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Well I have to go ma'am. Practice starts early in the morning tomorrow."

I smiled softly. "Thanks for coming Oliver, it was fun. And…I'm sure you'll meet someone."

He blinked at me and nodded, smiling slightly. "I'll keep looking. And remember, my offer still stands, if things don't work out."

I smiled more. "Oliver…"

"I know, but I can still hope." He winked at me with a grin before turning and leaving.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I had a lot to think about.

* * *

I groaned slightly when I was sent crashing to the ground and rolled through the dirt and snow. My hip ached from where the bludger had collided with me before I could even see it.

"Bloody hell Samuel I'll kill you!" I shouted once I was on my back, clutching my hip. Of course this had to happen on one of the days Rogers had declared we'd practice when we could in order to not get rusty for next year.

The first one at my side was Duncan. I was gripping just above my hip, trying to ebb the pain, though I knew it was pointless. "I'll kill him Duncan. This bloody hurts!" I hissed, closing my eyes tightly.

"You can kill him once we get you to the Hospital Wing." He said, biting his lip as he tried to think of how to get me off the ground without possibly making the damage to my hip worse.

"I'm still going to kill him." I grumbled, hissing when I felt a stone dig into my back.

* * *

"I'll kill him."

"I get the first punch." I told Fred, who was pacing beside my bed in the hospital wing. George leaned against the wall on my other side, a small smirk on his face, as it usually was these days when Fred was doing something that George said was "Fred obsessing over me". I merely rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course you get the first punch!" Fred exclaimed. "Bloody hell Lex, he sent you hurtling to the ground from 100 feet in the air! And Pomfrey says you'll be in here for a week."

"Oh I'll be fine." I sighed. "And really, I should be blaming Rogers. He's the one that wanted us to practice in order to stay in shape for next year."

"Then we can kick his ass too." Fred grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

I sighed softly, but smiled slightly. "Fred, stop pacing. You're making me restless, now get over here."

He stopped pacing to look at me and sighed, then sank into the chair that sat beside my bed.

"No kicking Samuel's arse till I'm out of here, agreed?"

"Agreed." Both twins said, though not happily.

"Good." I smiled at them.

* * *

"It's been over an hour." I said, frowning.

"It's Harry Alexis, he's fine." George said, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

I shot him a look before sighing and looking at Fred.

"He's fine." He said, grinning at me.

I opened my mouth to say something before I heard shouts and applause. Looking back down at the water, I saw Harry swimming towards the wooden stands with Ron and a young blonde girl ahead of him.

I sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin."

* * *

I was sitting atop the Astronomy Tower on my own, a muggle novel in my lap that lay unopened. My mind was on the way things had been for the past few months. With all this worry over Harry, the amount of time of studying for my OWLS, and worrying about the confusion of my current relationship standing with Fred and George.

I had yet to tell Fred about how I felt. I knew he returned my feelings, George told me as such, but I didn't feel ready. Some part of me still feared that Fred would reject me for some reason. I didn't want to say anything to him until that part of me agreed with the rest of me.

* * *

I'd been chewing on my lip for who knows how long now. Only Harry and Cedric Diggory were still in the maze yet, and it had been a while now since they pulled Krum out. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and the last time I'd felt like this, I'd gotten a letter from St. Mungo's saying my mother had had an accident testing out a new broom and had broken several bones in her body.

Since then I'd learned to trust this feeling.

"He's fine." I felt more than heard the words whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver and turn my head slightly to look directly into the eyes of Fred. Up close, it was hard to tell which twin I was looking at, but I knew it was Fred. I still suspected George said something to his twin, for Fred had returned to his old self in little to no time flat not too long after the Yule Ball: flirty, grinning, and finding any way excuse he could get to touch my hand, face, arm, or waist. Not to mention the random hugs/cuddle moments and the fact that whenever I felt someone watching me lately, it was Fred.

So yes, I knew it was Fred who was mere inches from my face.

"I don't know…I have a really bad feeling." I whispered back, closing my eyes.

"It's Harry. Do you really think he's going to let something happen to himself?" He asked.

I opened my eyes again and frowned. "The fact that "it's Harry" is exactly why I'm scared."

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but before a word could leave his mouth, there was a bright flash of white from down below.

I turned quickly and stood, the feeling in my stomach suddenly worse as I spotted Harry bowed over…

"Oh gods." I breathed, eyes wide.

A scream broke through the applause and suddenly others were realizing what was wrong as Dumbledore and several others went straight to Harry and the body of Diggory.

* * *

Chaos followed the realization that Diggory was dead. As I tried to push through the crowd towards Harry and the others, I heard someone calling my name, but ignored it. I spotted Mad-Eye rushing Harry away and changed course. The feeling in my gut wasn't gone yet, and that scared me more than anything right now.

I gasped when I felt an elbow connect with my rib as the rest of the students were in hysteria, doing what they can to see what was going on or going into a panic.

I frowned and tried to put the pain in the back of my head as I tried to push through the crowd without drawing too much attention. Pulling some of my skills gained as Ravenclaw's seeker for four years, I started dodging more elbows, as well as feet, hands, and other body parts that seemed to be part of the mass.

Suddenly I heard a shout to my left, and before I knew it, I was being pulled down with a group of other students that had fallen or tripped, and the last thing I remember was a sharp pain to my head before it all went black.

* * *

"Fred, I'm fine. I can carry my own bag onto the train!" I huffed, frowning at the red haired boy beside me.

"Pomfrey said it might be a few more days before you're over those dizzy spells." He said, frowning with concern, a look on his face that made me nearly melt.

"I'm fine." I repeated, taking my bag from his hands and walking towards the train. I heard him let out an exasperated sigh before he caught up to me.

"You're impossible sometimes." He said, grinning slightly.

I smiled and looked up at him. "Oh please, you love it."

We both hesitated for a moment, my cheeks turning pink as he flushed slightly.

"Yeah…I do…" He glanced at me before looking away.

I swallowed nervously, then grabbed his hand and led him into a compartment on the train. "Fred, I…." I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking at them.

"What is it?" He asked softly, looking nervous.

I bit my lip, unsure of what exactly to say. Then I remembered, that day that seemed so long ago. A small smile spread across my face. "Well…let's just say there was a subconscious reason as to why I chose you for my first kiss." I said, watching him.

He blinked a few times before a wide grin broke out onto his face. I squealed as he suddenly picked me up by wrapping his arms around my waist and twirling me. When my feet were back on the ground, his lips connected with mine. I smiled wider as I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck.


	3. Book 3

**This one is a bit shorter, I know. There weren't as many major parts in this book as the last book. The next one will be a tad short as well, for it contains both Alexis' Final year and the year after that up to the Final battle. I have decided to not post the Final Epilogue yet, for it'll actually be the TC Generation 1 Final Epilogue and I want to wait until after my HarryxOC story and my DracoxOC story. Yes, I said Gen. 1 ;) I'll post the second generation children in a second chapter of the Final Epilogue. Not every child will get their own story, I don't want to overload myself, plus some of them have stories that will be combined with another child's (hint hint for planned couples).**

**I was recently asked not to kill Fred. I don't really want to say what I have planned but I will say this, for you see it a bit here. Many characters will die, but it won't be strictly canon. Some characters who die won't and some who live could die. I'm more sure about who won't die, but you'll see in the next "Quick Book" exactly who all it is.**

**Now, enjoy reading. Hopefully too many of you won't be too unhappy/happy that you have a total freak out because of what happens in this one.**

**Also, since this is a "Quick Book" there aren't much FredxAlexis moments. Sorry :)**

* * *

Book 3: Quick Version

"I can't believe that woman!" I grumbled, flopping down onto the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. "Who the bloody hell does she think she is?"

"Alexis, that's no way to talk about a teacher!" I heard Hermione say from behind me as Fred laid down with his head in my lap.

"I don't care! She's not even teaching us Hermione. It's ridiculous! I miss having Remus as a teacher. He's the only one that did any good." I huffed, absent-mindedly fiddling with Fred's hair.

"I understand that, but you have to be careful what you say in public. I'm sure a lot of people miss Lupin."

"I still think Mad-Eye did a good job. You know, despite the whole "not being Mad-Eye" bit." Ron said.

I rolled my eyes. "Either way, I have a bad feeling about this Umbridge woman."

* * *

"Alright team, we're done for the day." I called, sighing softly. Davies had stepped down as a Chaser and as Captain in order to focus on his NEWTs, leaving me as the new Captain. I held full try-outs in order to give the entire house a chance, but the team mostly stayed the same as it was two years ago. I was still seeker, Duncan and Samuels were the Beaters, and two of the chasers were still Stretton and Burrow. Our new Keeper was a fifth year, Anthony Goldstein, and another fifth year, James Bradley, was the third Chaser.

* * *

"Fred stop, I have to go to practice." I said, giggling softly as he playfully bit at my ear.

"I had to wait all summer because your father wouldn't let me even consider being in the same room as you." He said.

"You're fault for telling everyone so soon." I said, squirming out of his grip. "I'll see you in two hours." I added, kissing his cheek. "It's not my fault Umbridge took your broom."

He smiled. "See you in DA."

* * *

I could taste the blood in my mouth as I held my bottom lip between my teeth so tightly, it was breaking skin. I would not react. I would not give this woman satisfaction from my pain. I glanced up from the blood red words to glare at her. Others from the DA sat around me, many doing as I did: refusing to act. My eyes flicked to the red words etched into the back of my hand "I will not tell lies". Letting out a breath through my nose, I looked back down at the parchment, and suddenly something clicked in my mind.

I held back the grin that threatened to come to my face before starting to write again, only this time changing one word of the sentence.

"I do not tell lies."

* * *

"It's something I wear in pride." I said, wrapping my hand back up with gauze. "I don't need to heel it."

"It'll scar."

"Hermione, I don't care." I told her with a sigh.

"But Fred does." She said, watching me.

I blinked, then glared at her softly. "He understands. A lot of the DA understands."

"I know, but-"

"We're basically in war as it is Hermione, this scar will probably just be the first of many." I told her before getting up and going over to where Fred and George were, playing exploding snaps.

* * *

My entire form stiffened as Harry spoke.

"He has Padfoot at the place where it's hidden."

"What is he talking about?" Umbridge spat.

"I haven't the faintest clue." Snape drawled, watching Harry for another moment before leaving Umbridge's office.

The rest of the conversation went by in a flash, my mind on my father.

'Voldemort has him.' Was all I could think.

* * *

"_Protego_!" I shouted before shooting a spell towards a masked Death Eater, my back to my mother's. The spell knocked the Death Eater back, wrapping his arms and legs in chain and rendering him immobile.

Hearing my mother shout out spell after spell behind me, I let my eyes wander quickly.

Harry and father were standing side by side, dueling with Lucius Malfoy and other Death Eater that I didn't know. I smiled as I saw Harry send Malfoy flying.

The smile faded away the moment I saw Bellatrix Lastrange, malice in her eyes as she watched her cousin for a moment.

"Dad!" I shouted, bolting towards them.

"Alexis!" I heard mother call out.

The next few moments seemed to move in slow motion.

As I ran towards Harry and father, I heard my mother call my name again. Bellatrix was raising her wand, pointing it at father and her lips began to move.

"Avada Ke-"

A flash of red light hit her in the chest before the curse left her lips. The light shot from over my shoulder, causing me to drop down in surprise. Looking up, I saw Bellatrix crumble to the ground and my mother pass me.

"Don't you dare touch him!" She practically growled.

I let out a breath of relief as I scrambled to my feet.

A scream tore through my throat at the sudden pain in my leg. Looking down I saw blood before I was down again, my vision swimming before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in St. Mungo's the next day, my leg throbbing slightly.

"Alexis, sweet heart, how are you?" I heard and turned my head to see my mother.

"Fine. Sore, but fine." I said, voice cracking slightly. With a faint smile, mother passed me a glass of water after I sat up and I drank. "What happened?" I asked when I could speak normally again.

And so my mother launched into the story of how a spell had rebounded off a shield charm and cut my leg, though it was nothing too severe and I would be back at Hogwarts for dinner.

Another Death Eater had hit Ron with a nasty spell that left him currently unconscious. When the Death Eater had gone to run, Harry had followed him only to encounter Voldemort himself, though this was when Dumbledore had made his appearance and had dueled his old student before Ministry members, including the Minister himself, had appeared to see Voldemort before the man had left.

Those Death Eaters who'd been captured were sent to Azkaban, though somehow Bellatrix had made it out before an Auror could collect her.

At the moment, father was at the Ministry with a few other members of the Order describing what had happened in the Department of Mysteries. From what mother had last heard, there was enough evidence to clear him and make him a free man once more.

I smiled softly. "Good, we deserve to be a family again." I said softly, earning a smile from mother. "But I'd like for one year where I don't get injured." I added with a sigh before closing my eyes.


	4. Book 4

**I'll be quick here. You're going to kill me.**

* * *

**Book 4: Quick Version**

**Year 7 (1996-1997)**

Between Quidditch and studying for my NEWTs, my seventh year based by slowly. Fred and I tried to have as much time together as we could, but with me focusing on everything I had going on, especially with him and George focusing on their new business. I spent half of the Christmas Holiday with him and George, helping out at the shop. He came with me to have dinner with my parents on Christmas Eve, and we went to the Burrow for Christmas Day.

I worried over Harry and his over-obsession of Draco Malfoy. Occasionally I teased him about the comment he once made about possibly being bent, though it often merely earned me a glare and said he only thought Malfoy was a Death Eater like his father and up to something. Part of me wanted to believe him, but another part of me knew that Malfoy would always be up to something.

My worry increased after what Harry now calls the "Bathroom Incident". I sat with him in an alcove near the library in silence for a majority of the rest of the day it happened. Towards the end of the day we spoke quietly of what happened. I told him he needed to get rid of the potions book now.

* * *

I walked with Harry in the Room of Requirement, the entire room filled with things lost and forgotten. At first Ginny had asked to be the one to go with Harry, and I was shocked that Harry said he just wanted me to come with him.

"Here, I'll hide it." I said, taking the book from him hand. "Close your eyes."

He nodded silently and did as he was told. I looked at him for a few moments, knowing he was torn up inside for what happened, despite his dislike of the blonde.

"No peeking." I said softly before going off into the jungle of junk. After hiding the book, I returned to Harry. I slipped my hand into his arm and he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Come on." I said softly, leading him out of the room.

* * *

I jumped to the side as a spell was sent at me and I scowled. I had had a bad feeling and now this was why.

Death Eaters were in Hogwarts.

* * *

"I really wish there was just one year where I didn't end up in the infirmary." I grumbled as I lay in one of the beds in the Hospital Wing, my arm in a sling. "This is bloody ridiculous."

Harry, who was sitting in the chair next to my bed, smiled sadly. "It's not my fault you try to keep an eye on me when you don't need to."

"You're like my brother, how can I not?" I asked, smiling at him. "…you doing okay?"

He blinked and nodded slowly. "Yeah…I…I'll be fine." He whispered.

I nodded, watching him for a moment. After all, today was Dumbledore's funeral.

* * *

**Post-School (1997-1998)**

"Oh it's such a same to see you go so soon." My mother said, causing me to smile softly at her.

"I'll be fine. Fred already has most of his things moved in. I think dad and George are the ones taking it the hardest." I said, smiling as I saw father frowning as he leaned against the door frame that connected the hallway to the drawing room where we now stood in Grimmuald Place.

"You're still too young to be moving in with someone." He grumbled.

"And I don't care. I'm an adult father, I know we didn't get a lot of time getting to know each other, but I promise to visit often." I said, going over to him and hugging him.

"I just never got to get the time to see you grow up…I barely got any time with you as it is." He whispered.

"I know, but you have mom." I said and kissed his cheek. "Now I have to go, I told Fred I'd be back with my things by two. It's five to."

* * *

"Of course I'm worried Fred, we haven't heard from him or Hermione or Ron for months. For all we know, they could be dead." I said, my voice strained as I buried my face in my hands. I felt him rest his hands on my shoulders before a kiss was placed atop my head.

"Have faith Lex, this is Harry we're talking about. And with Hermione's wit, how much trouble can those three really get into." He said against my hair.

I sighed and turned slightly to look at him. "I'm not going to stop worrying until I know for a fact that he's okay. Harry's like my brother, the world knows this. But I'll be strong, for him. And for my parents, and for you." I smiled slightly, knowing that worried look was still in my eyes. "I'll be brave."

* * *

"Lex!"

I turned and let out a relieved sigh before accepting Fred's embrace. "I was afraid I wouldn't see you before it started."

"Me too." He whispered into my hair, holding me tight. "And I don't have long." He was suddenly pulling away.

"Wha-"

I stopped short when he lowered himself to one knee.

"Fred."

"Shut up Lex, for just one minute." He said, and from the sound of his voice, I knew I should listen, so I merely nodded. "This is going to be rough. We don't know what's going to happen. I'll be fighting for you, for George and my mum and dad, for my brothers and Ginny. I'll be fighting for all my friends but most of all I'll be fighting for you and nothing is going to change that." He paused for a moment and closed his eyes. "But I'm afraid. I don't want to lose you and I don't want to die to leave you alone, even though I know Harry and George and our families can watch out for you. Still, it kills me to even think of you finding someone if I die today, because I know I'll never be able to find a woman like you again." He opened his eyes again. "So give me that extra reason to fight. We don't have to do it right away, we can wait for as long as we want, it doesn't have to be an actual engagement. It can be a promise. A promise that one day we'll marry. I need this, Lex. I love you and I don't want to go through life or death without you, no matter how crazy that sounds. I want the reason I live today and through the rest of this war to be because this perfect, gorgeous woman said yes when I asked her to marry me. So…will you marry me, Alexis Black?"

I bit my lip, shocked that this was happening. There was a shout from a distance, a call to battle maybe, and suddenly my mind was clear. I smiled.

"Of course I'll marry you you idiot." I said, smiling wider as I pulled him up onto his feet and hugged him close. "Do you even need to ask?"

* * *

My shoulder was throbbing from a bad curse, but I ignored the pain as I made my way to where Fred was. I could see him dueling two Death Eaters at once, firing spell after spell. Percy was a few feet away, dealing with a Death Eater himself.

I ground my teeth, put the pain into the back of my mind, and jumped in, firing a spell at one of the Death Eaters facing Fred and pulling their attention away from him.

Spells flew past our heads and rebounded off of shield charms. I saw Fred turn when Percy gave a shout behind us. The next moment was in slow motion as both Death Eaters turned their wands to Fred, curses on their lips.

"Fred!" I shouted, jumping in front of him before the curses could hit him.

Before I could cast a protection spell, the curses hit me and a scream was torn from my throat.

"ALEXIS!"

_**The End**_

_****_Yes well...I told you you'd kill me. To find out what happens, you'll have to wait for Just Being Me (HarryxOC) and It's Complicated (DracoxOC) after the new year. So, see you in 2013! Hope your holidays were fun!


End file.
